$ \dfrac{3}{4} - 25\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{4} = 0.75$ $ -25\% = -\dfrac{25}{100} = -0.25 $ Now we have: $ 0.75 - 0.25 = {?} $ $ 0.75 - 0.25 = 0.5 $